


Honomaki Collage Life

by Unusual_Storys



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Collage-AU, F/F, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Sexual Content, dab, i need to rest, otp, there is more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Storys/pseuds/Unusual_Storys
Summary: Maki confessed to honoka during highschool and when honoka had her own house which was luckily near the collage, Maki moved in.





	Honomaki Collage Life

Maki was Honoka's dormate and when Maki saw a cool drink she immediately asked honoka to drink with her; Not realizing that it had alcohol; got drunk.

* * *

_**the morning after** _

Honoka woke up, looked at her watch and saw the time was about 1am. She looked aroud the room to familiarize her surroundings. realizing it was her house and as she inspected herself she saw herself naked; She immediately covered herself with the sheets and felt weight on her right side. When she looked, she saw a red haired girl sleeping.

"Ueh!!.. Maki-Chan? why're you here?" honoka questioning the half dozed girl

"I think it was from last night from drinking*yawn*" Maki Stretching her hands

"well i'm gonna make breakfast i'll be back!" Honoka rushing to the kitchen not realizing she haven't put any clothes; Started the stove as she put on her apron(just an apron). She cracked a few eggs and toasted a few pieces of bread and chopped tomatoes. After thirty minutes, she visited maki, who fell asleep again. Honoka groaned as she placed down the tray of food on the table beside the bed and shook maki but only to be pulled in the sheets with maki

"Honoka~ I feel sick can you kiss me to make it go away?" Honoka questioning if she should do it or not but didn't need to because she already did it and they started 'tongue-fighting' and honoka started caressing maki's chest

"honoka~! That's mean!!" at the same time Maki moaned loudly

Honoka moved her hands down to feel something wet and sticky. Honoka picked up maki and moved her to the side of the bed and made maki open her legs.

"Maki-chan, you sure are impatient" as soon as Honoka said that, she started licking 

"Ah~n, Honoka~!" Maki moaning loudly. Honoka kept a steady pace but Maki was close to her Climax and so honoka licked on a faster pace 

"Hono..Honoka~ I.. I'm About to come"

"Well now, don't hold back now Maki-chan" Honoka continued licking.

Maki came and Honoka licking the 'juice' off her hands said to maki "Thanks for the good breakfast Maki-chan" Maki groaned and stayed in bed before taking a shower

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first story. hope you enjoy!  
> Criticism is always accepted  
> Message me at Unusualhonoka@gmail.com if there is anything wrong  
> Give me any pair in the LL Fandom (Muse and Aquors) can be you're otp also


End file.
